Those Raised in the Spotlight
by EtchedDeception
Summary: 3 childhood stars, Kevin, Eddward, and Nathan, separated for nearly 10 years, how will life treat them? All Characters included in this story are not my own, yet only a version I am using, all credit of characters goes to the original authors/creators!
1. Chapter 1

The first time Edd and Kevin had met was when Edd was merely 8 and Kevin 9. They were child actors starring in a short commercial that was to promote anti-bullying. Kevin was to play a bully who picked on Edd at school and outside of the home, after a certain amount of time a new boy came into the scene to help Edd. Tho Kevin was rude on the outside during the shoots he was a wonderful person on the inside. Edd was struggling, he was anti-social, shy, and just wanted to go home, he was nothing like his parents. Kevin on the other hand was a natural star, he was more than willing to play a role that was nothing like him, to stand out in the spotlight and show his talent to the world. Between times of shooting the two boys would keep each other company with small talk, it would be from the places they have already been to the latest toy or game they obtained. Show business was something that enabled a child to grow faster than their years, so by 8 and 9 these two knew more about the world than most would at 12. It became apparent that the third boy who was the one to break up the bullying and step forward was watching them but seemed reluctant to step forward and actually say something so Kevin was the one to make the first step. "Why don't you come over here and talk with us?" Kevin started smoothly, "We are talking about games!" He flashed a smile that would be burned into Edd's mind for the rest of his life, and even at the young age of 8 he knew something was different with Kevin, this wasn't just a friend he saw, from the bright red hair to the dazzling emeralds he had as eyes and a build that would show off he was already gaining muscle. Compared to Edd he must have looked much older; Edd was a small boy, barely taller than those younger than him, black hair cascaded his forehead but was mostly hidden by a black beanie with a single white stripe, it was almost his trademark as he never went anywhere without it on, his eyes were what he considered to be his best feature, an ocean teal. The other boy approached his seemingly unnatural hair of a bright aqua green was like a beacon in the dim lit room. He was like the common body of Kevin and Edd, he wasn't built like Kevin, nor lanky like Edd, He was shorter than Kevin yet taller than Edd, he had a perkiness to him that added a slight skip in each step he took, and his eyes were a hazel honey that took in every single detail around him. As he finally was within a reasonable distance to introduce himself he smiled and began "Thank you for the invitation, my name is Nathan, but you can call me Nat!" a true spirit of life he was, nothing about him any longer seemed to be shy of speaking to us. "Salutations Nathan." Eddward said the first time his voice was heard outside of the shooting by the co-star, "How are you enjoying the filming process?" Eddward's smile revealed a slight gap in his front teeth but a beautiful smile none the less. The boys continued their chatter each getting livelier as the 3 became closer, figuring out more about each other and how life was outside of the studio sets. This was 10 years ago.

Eddward was glad to finally be done with highschool yet stricken with a sadness as he was now going to be moving away from his friend to attend American Academy of Dramatic Arts where he was accepted with flying colors as his ability in all classes was outstanding and his past roles as a child. At home packing Eddward came across an old photo, it was him along with two other boys, Kevin and Nathan, his old "co-stars", a smile came across his face remember the two, for a far too short of a time period they had kept in contact always talking about once again finding a way to act together or just see each other for a "play date". The memory of them was still one he favored very dear to his heart, those two were the reason he was able to begin acting like he was, and even his shyness was slowly fading away. For 10 years of growth Edd hadn't changed much; he was still small, barely the size of the average freshman yet he was off to college, his hair had grown slightly longer tho still remained covered by his old beanie which over time as started to slowly fade. Setting the picture aside Edd sighed softly glancing around his room. 18 years he had lived in this house almost alone, his parents always gone doing who knows what in a place far far away from home. His room was that of a different world than most you see in teenagers. A neat bookshelf and a tidy desk where his papers and pencils all stayed in a very organized fashion. Slowly Edd began his way throughout the room, starting with the clothes he wanted, then personal affiliations, next supplies he wished to have at hand, and then finally a very few cheap fun items that in the case of free time he would have something to do. A single glance back is all he allowed himself as he exited his childhood home, locking the door and turning on his heel to the awaiting cab car, he pulled his suitcase along starting the new steps to a brand new adventure, one that would change his life forever.

Kevin was enjoying college for now, his first year had just finished at a high end acting school, unlike his past co-stars Kevin stayed in the spotlight and continued to grow in the field. When he was done with school and went off to college he was already far ahead of most first year acting students but was compensated with advanced classes that were able to challenge him in his ability. 10 years had done Kevin well, his form had grown into an active body of muscle from acting heavy rolls such as football players to home mechanics, and actual mechanics on his motorcycle he and his father had built from scratch. His emerald eyes shone brighter than ever sending any girlie down with the chills. He was the man of the campus and made sure to show it off as much as possible. Entering his dorm he had made a decision to move off campus to his own apartment; he wanted the privacy it brought to have your own place, with his parents success along with his own money was of no problem so he went with a 2 bedroom, 2 bath, full kitchen, living room, and patio balcony condo that overlooked the city. Looking at the boxes stacked by the walls on his side a smile crossed his face, he was living the dream of any college student. A knock on his door signified that it was finally time; opening the door 3 movers stood in front of him and with that began the few trips of boxes to the small U-haul and then off to start on his new home. The tall building stood before him, glass spinning doors fountains in the main lobby, 13 floors up was the door to his condo where he planned to make the best of his life until the time came to change it up. It didn't take long for the 3 moving guys to unload his items and have them ready to be unpacked. Leaving them with a hefty tip and closing the door he smiled as the start to his new home and life were now well on the way. A small box cutter sat on one of the larger boxes a nice amenity left by the moving company. Picking it up and walking to the first box he saw Kevin cut away the tape and smiled widely, on top lay an old photo of 3 boys himself, a boy named Eddward, and another named Nathan, or Nat, whichever you chose to call him. Kevin had fond memories surrounding that photo, the little "dork" as he called him, Eddward, and the high spirited Nathan. They tried to keep in contact after the commercial had ended but alas life had pulled them apart. Often times when he would look at the photo he would wonder where they were now, what they were doing, and if they even remember him. With a soft sigh he set the photo aside and began to open the boxes. It would take time, but he was ready to finally be settled down into his own home.

Eddward had flown before but never alone, looking up at the high arching architecture of the airport in front of him his stomach felt like it was resting in his shoes. The buzz around him moved like he was a ghost, people passing by talking on their pones rushing from place to place in order to make their flights. With a hard swallow Edd stepped away from the curb and made his way into the large building, passing through the doors the rush of air blowing over his face he was met with several lines of patrons all awaiting to obtain their tickets and then move through security. With his ticket already in hand Edd scanned the vast room to find the line that goes straight to security checking. Moving forward slowly suitcase in tow he walked towards a line that was moving through what looked to be like a metal detector. While waiting in line Edd saw many different people, from many different areas, countries and religions. The airports were the same, walk up to the conveyer, remove your shoes, place any items you have freelance into a bucket to go through a scanner, remove all metal place your suitcase(s) and bag(s) on the belt and then watch it all go through only to have to put it all back on and pick it all back up several seconds later. The terminal halls were busier than anywhere else, people in and out of small shops, fast food restaurants, and the bathroom, some running to make a late flight other walking with a calm pace. Edd was turning back into his shy self watching as the world rushed passed him in a blinding blur. Step after step he made his way to his terminal and surveyed the room in front of him locating a seat in the far corner with the surrounding area seemingly empty. Making his way forward he sat quietly pulling out his phone and going to an app where he read his books about who knows what. Time was slow, it was as if it almost stopped, the hour and 45 minuet wait felt like days. On several occasions Eddward almost found himself sliding into sleep. That was until a voice of astonishment sounded loud enough to wake the dead. "Eddward! Is that you?!" looking up startled Eddward's expression changed 3 separate times. First, scared, Second, astonished, Third, Elation; the boy standing before him had changed but there was no mistake as to who it was. His aqua green hair to this day lit up the room, now longer but unmistakeable. Nathan. "Nathan!" Eddward started his voice taking a light tone "Salutations it has been years!, what on earth are you doing here?" Nathan took a seat beside his old friend from a time long ago "I am off to school, I am going to be studying drama and acting at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts." Nat said excitedly, "and what about yourself why are you here?" Edd's eyes grew three sizes "Are you serious Nathan, please tell me you are!" Edd said shaking with excitement. "Why would I have reason to lie it's-" Nathan stopped mid sentence finally realizing what was happening. "Eddward you wouldn't happen to be heading to the Academy as well would you?" All Edd could manage was a simple head nod. Nathan sprung on the boy wrapping his arm around his arm around his neck letting loose a sound of elation. Eddward couldn't have been happier of all places, of all people, and after all these years he would be going to school with a friend he made a very long time ago. Mindless chatter filled the time reaming before it was time to board and depart on the plane to the place they would soon call home.

 **3 weeks later**

The alarm on the table buzzed loudly shocking Eddward awake 5:30am was the time displayed. With a stretch he threw his covers off his body and slid out of bed. Today was the first day of college and he was as nervous as his first day filming the commercial. With the luck of God and the graces of the dean Eddward and Nathan had been able to dorm together. "Good morning Nathan, it is time to prepare for the first day of school." Edd started. "You mustn't sleep to long or you will be behind getting to your first class." With a heavy sigh from the lump in the bed across the room covers slowly slid down revealing the aqua haired boy. "Thanks for reminding me Edd." Nat said with a morning grogginess. Sitting up Nat watched as the slender boy picked out his clothes for the day and stalk off towards the bathroom. Living with someone like Eddward was different for Nat, the constant tidiness, the bickering of how important his studies were, and the alarm that rang 3 hours before any of his classes began at first were a blatant annoyance; but as he learned more about him the more it changed to watching the passion of Edd's intuition. Details about Edd started to spark in Nat, how he walked, the way his hips moved, the definition of his cheek bones, the small gap in his front two teeth and that damn beanie from all those years ago. Eddward made his way to the bathroom shutting the door behind him stopping Nat's thoughts. Nat shook his head from side to side sending the thoughts away, what was he thinking Edd showed no signs of being anything like Nat, he was to deep into his studies to probably even think about a personal life. Eddward sighed walking into the bathroom, he was excited yet dreading his first day of college, stripping down in the small bathroom he leaned over starting the water feeling it out until it reached the perfect temperature. Sliding back the curtain and stepping inside a moan escaped as the warm water cascaded over his body; every part of his body relaxed as he stood in the shower, leaned against the wall he let his mind wander to what this year would be like. Pushing the worry aside he lowered his head wetting his hair which when uncovered lay down as long as his cheek; he made short work of washing himself he wasn't one fond of wasting time. Stepping outside he dared a look in the mirror, his body shone bright with the gleam of the water. Every bone was visible, but a tight six pack was evident along with a muscle tone over each arm and leg, looking lower he wasn't dissatisfied but it also wasn't in a position to feel like he could show off. Adverting his eyes from the image in front of him Edd grabbed up a towel and began to dry himself off. Gently the towel glided up each leg, around his waist, over his torso and down his arms; shaking out his hair he ruffled through it with the towel. Pulling on his clothes a simple dress of black socks, black skinny jeans, a nice shirt with a sweater-vest and a tie and finally his trademark beanie. Glancing in the mirror one last time he smiled, it was time to finally live life a little bit, he couldn't ignore the butterflies in his stomach, but he made note not to let them ruin anything for him anyone. Stepping out of the bathroom he let out a long sigh, fallen backwards across the bed was a once again sleep Nat. Instead of waking the boy Eddward simply set the alarm for another hour, hoping that it would wake Nathan as he was known to sleep through earthquakes. Grabbing up his back pack Edd walked out the door with a soft click of the lock. "Deep breaths." Edd thought to himself, "This is going to be the start of something quite amazing."

Kevin groaned as the alarm sat by his bed screamed the morning into clarity, with his face still downwards in his pillow he lifted his arm and pressed the button to silent the manic noise. With a hefty sigh he pushed himself up and slid out of bed. With a long stretch Kevin stood and walked out of his posh room to the kitchen where with a press of a button the beginning aroma of coffee filled the area. While the coffee was being made Kevin then strode to the bathroom shedding his nightly wear and grabbing out a towel, stepping inside the standing shower and pressing a few buttons a scented water began to cascade from the ceiling covering his body with a lavish oil based soap and water mixture. Kevin could have spent forever just standing there but the smell of coffee and the small noises coming from his stomach let him know he needed to eat. Picking up a nearby loofah he began to scrub around his body. Making a timely effort Kevin was done after only a few minuets, stepping outside and grabbing the towel he had set aside before hand he dried him self quickly. His hair was short enough he rarely ever dried it and just let it naturally dry. Kevin took time to admire the work he put into his body, the mirror in front of him ran from ceiling to floor and was wide enough to see everything of your own body plus 3 more. His chest was solid muscle lining it heavily, his stomach was layered with an 8 pack every bit of him was defined to perfection. Down south he was most proud, ask most the girls around campus, Kevin was a natural playboy, and he took the part well. Dressing himself Kevin was simple, a pair of regular slim fit jeans and a hoodie. Returning to the kitchen Kevin opened up a cabinet and grabbed out a coffee cup and a bowl. Turning he walked to the fridge to grab the milk, this morning breakfast was going to be simple, coffee and cereal. Eating quickly Kevin grabbed up his book-bag, walked to where his keys hung on the wall, stepped out of the apartment and smiled, today was going to be amazing, he was returning to where his kingdom stood tall. Locking the door he made his way to the elevator, stepping inside he pressed the button for the garage where his motorcycle was kept. The ding of the door signified the end of the decent and there in front of him sat his beauty of a bike. Striding forward, swinging a leg over the seat Kevin laughed starting the bike and revving it loudly. Sliding up the kickstand and taking off he made his way to the college campus swerving in and out of traffic. It took Kevin no time at all to reach where he always parked, happy it was still open, pulling in and drifting to a stop he let the bike hum underneath him before turning the key killing the engine. Standing up Kevin looked around him, groups of students, first years to sixth years, walked in every direction, a buzz of conversation hung in the air. Moving towards the building that contained his first class he saw some familiar faces but masses of those he did not know as well. Turning a corner that was covered by a building Kevin stopped in his tracks, 20 feet in front of him stood a boy, his frame was small but there was one thing that stood out, a black beanie with a single white stripe going down the side, tho it had faded there was no way he could have mistaken who this was. "Eddward.." Kevin yelled astonishment filling his voice. The boy turned and his ocean blue eyes locked with Kevin's a smile growing on his face…

"Kevin..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kevin…" Eddward was in shock, every part of him wanted to run and hug his old friend but at the same time he was unable to move from his current position. Kevin stepped forward, moving towards the smaller boy, "My god it's been years since I've heard from you how have you been?!" Kevin exclaimed. Edd stumbled over his own words, "I-I've, I've been quite nice Kevin, and yourself?" his statement turned question, "It seems you have advanced yourself quite nicely in the career of acting." Kevin slightly blushed, realizing that Eddward had kept up with him enough to know that he was doing well, and he had not even thought about the boy for almost 5 years. "It has been nice," Kevin started, "I guess this brings privileges to life that you don't normally get to have." A long bell tolled over the yard causing groups of students to begin to spread away from their groups and head in different directions like ants moving off to work in different areas of the giant hive we call college. "Kevin, I bid you well but I do not wish to be late for my very first class, so I must be going!" Eddward said with a smile, "but I would love to finish catching up, it has been years." Kevin was reluctant to let his Edd just walk away after all this time, he had so much he wanted to say. "Where are you going," Kevin said, a bit more abrupt than he meant to, "I mean like, what class." Eddward pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of the pocket in his pants, unfolding it gently he scanned the page, "I am heading to Stage Presence I, building D room 144." The smaller boy replied. "Isn't that quite wonderful, I'm heading to Stage Presence 3 in room 146 so I can walk you there, it's not too far from here." Kevin replied happier than he should have.

The two walked in almost utter silence, there was an awkward air between them. Kevin had so much he wanted to say, but he was lost on how to bring up topics, in most ways this was the same awkward shy boy he met 10 years ago, and on the other hand he was completely different. His intelligence caused a gap between the two the Kevin knew no way to fill. As they walked Eddward took in the sights of the building and courtyards around them, trees were planted in rows leading pathways around with flowers sprouting around the grassy bases, swings, benches, bird baths, and everything beautiful you could imagine was speckled around the campus grounds and quite honestly it confused Edd, why go to such lengths to make the place look so amazing. As if reading his mind Kevin said softly, "It's to spark imagination, and allow people a place to just kinda lose themselves while still being right outside." That helped make sense of it for Eddward. Kevin began to turn to the right catching Eddward off guard, it happened fast but both of them were on the ground, Kevin clutching the smaller boy against him. "Are you alright.." Kevin said breathing heavily. It was then that Edd realized just how close to Kevin he was, the warmth was radiating heavily, and a quick yet soft thud of the redheads heart drummed against his ear. "Edd?" Kevin said softer, snapping the boy out of his small trance. "My apologies Kevin, I must have walked in your way!" Eddward said almost slightly panicked. Getting up Eddward looked at the building they were at and saw it was the right one. Quickly apologizing again he excused himself and rushed away his cheeks burning a bright red. "Scare another off did ya Kevin?" a harsh voice sounded off to the side. Kevin knew instantly who it was, "What would it matter to you Edwin?" The redhead started, "Why are you even here." "Well you see, I got moved into Stage Presence 1 so I can further my ability as a director and have a background of what it's like on stage." Edwin replied. Kevin's eyes narrowed, "Guess I'll have to get used to you being back around me again." He said with a sharp tongue. Flashing a half smile half smirk Edwin clicked his tongue and walked away. Edwin was an "alpha" of the school, he was someone everyone tended to avoid, captain of the swim team, and was known to solve things by hitting it enough. Kevin and he were famous for butting heads and always being at each other's throats. Kevin picked himself up off the walkway and proceeded to walk towards the door.

Class was just about to begin as one last student walked through the door, Eddward noticed him instantly as most heads turned and even a small gasp was heard out of several people in the room. The person in the doorway was quite tall, he wore almost pure black, from skinny jeans to a sweatshirt to a beanie much like Edd's. He looked to be built quite solid as parts of the sweatshirt were pulled tight around his arms. His face held what seemed to be a sideways smirk, and his eyes, blue as they were, seemed to cut through anyone who dared look into them. Eddward nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the person was staring right back at him, and it was even worse when he began to make his way towards where Edd was sitting. The small boy began to shake as the person sat down and flashed a wicked smile. "Why hello there little one, I must say you took quite the fall outside." Though his words sounded like they were attempting to sound concerned, a dark mood hung heavy on them. "I would recommend you watch that you don't fall into trash like that again." Trash like that again? The words ran through Eddward's mind, was he referring to Kevin, and if he was why did he call him trash? "Either way, my name is Edwin, an absolute pleasure to meet you." Edwin said softly putting emphasis on the word pleasure. Eddward felt almost invaded, an emptiness was opening in his stomach and not one he enjoyed. "I-I'm Eddward, n-nice to meet you as well." Edd said his voice shaking. "Now now pumpkin, no need to be scared of me, I don't bite that hard, and only when you ask me to." Edwin's reply sent a shiver through Eddward, everything inside him wanted to be away from this moment, to get away from this new Edwin figure. 3 loud raps on the front podium pulled all attention to the front of the class. The professor began to speak explaining what the class was to be about. Long story short it was going to be a class designed to help the younger actors and actresses get used to being in a spotlight, and how to use their body language and facial features to convey a deeper meaning in the words they spoke rather than just using the lines and tones of voice to push a mood or point through to the audience. The class felt like it was taking years to end, and the entire time Eddward was aware of the almost burning feeling on him as Edwin watched his every move. A small pop of a book closing the professor announced that the class was over and they would meet again in 2 days. Eddward collected his things quickly and attempted to maneuver his way past Edwin and towards the door, only to be caught by his wrist and pushed against a wall. "Listen pumpkin, I think we got off on the wrong foot, maybe this will help." The larger boy moved forward, closing the space quickly between the two, what was going on, what was happening, Eddward was beginning to panic and just waited for what was to come, but suddenly a slight tug and a giant whoosh of air separated both Edwin and Edd. A heavy thump landed as Edwin landed on the ground Kevin now standing between the two. "I'm going to say this once." Kevin said venom in his words, "Stay away from him."

"Kevin where are we going!" Eddward said barely able to keep up with Kevin as he dragged him along. "KEVIN!" Edd screamed planting his feet. Kevin turned around his face almost sickly. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I just had to get you away from him, and and….." Kevin's voice sounded panicked, and his words were beyond rushed. "What is so bad about him?" Eddward asked, "Besides the obvious that is." "He and I do not get along at all" Kevin started "He saw where we fell and figured out we were friends so he went after you." Eddward thought back on what happened right before Kevin showed up and sunk down a little. "Kevin, he was going to kiss me.." Eddward said softly, "Why was he going to kiss me.." Kevin knew exactly why but he didn't want to explain anything further to Edd. Not at this point.

The rest of the day seemed like an awkward spiral to Eddward, he felt like he was always looking over his shoulder. He did his best to stay out of sight and keep himself practically invisible. His class list was smaller that day, he only had voice acting and then his basics of English Comp, Advanced Calculus, and Philosophy. Everything went easy, he darted from building to building got his work done, and made his way for his dorm. So this was college, a mix of confusing classes, confusing people, and confusing feelings. His building came into view as Eddward turned a corner, the beauty of the area seemed to die down as you made you way to the edges of campus, a few students passed on each side now and again, small conversations were held off to the sides, and it seemed the day would finally be over. That was until Kevin Barr was standing there at the front arch before entering the grounds to his dorm building. Eddward stopped nearly dead in his tracks. Why, why was he here? After a day like this Edd was already overwhelmed, he didn't need more piled on top, but before he was able to turn away Kevin caught sight of him and shouted out his name. "Eddward!" the redhead shouted. Slightly jogging he ran up to the smaller boy and stopped. "Can we talk, let's go out to eat, my treat." A small smile of hope spread Kevin's face as he spoke, and that was enough to melt Eddward. "I guess that would be alright." Eddward started. "May I go drop off my books?" Kevin simply nodded, though he had agreed it seemed this was more a courtesy then it was a willing ordeal.

Eddward climbed the steps to his dorm hoping Nathan would not yet be home from his classes. Upon entering the room and seeing it was empty Edd dropped off his belongings that were not needed for a night out and sat on his bed for a moment to collect his thoughts. Where was he going with this, why was he feeling this way. He remembered the feelings even at a young age had sparked in him while working with Kevin, the way his smile burned into his mind. A warm butterfly began to flutter inside Eddward's stomach and a soft burn rose in his cheeks. He personally knew why Kevin made him feel so off, what he didn't understand was why Kevin in only a day seemed to be doting on him at every turn. This whole Edwin person also drove him for a small loop, why was he taking interest in Edd when he didn't even know him. Was it just way to get at Kevin and make him upset? Eddward noticed it had been a few minutes already and he didn't want to keep Kevin waiting so gathering himself up with the little bit of courage he had left for the day he made his way back outside after locking up the door to go and see where this night would take him. Exiting through the front door Kevin smiled seeing that Eddward had seemed to now be even slightly smiling and he had gained his small skip back in his step. "Alright, I believe I have everything I need and I am now ready to go." Eddward said shyly, his fingers tangled in themselves as he looked near the ground. "Good, also, you'll need this." Kevin said with a smirk, handing the smaller boy a helmet. "Excuse me what..."

Slowly the motorcycle came to a stop outside what looked like a nice restaurant. Eddward at this point had all but squeezed Kevin in half holding around his waist as they swerved between cars in traffic and made all the risky moves. When attempting to pry his arms away failed Kevin finally spoke up. "Eddward, you can let go now, we are here." He said softly. Reluctantly the vice grip Edd had around Kevin lessened slightly as he released a giant sigh. "I honestly wish you would have told me that we would have been traveling on a motorcycle." Eddward said. Kevin chuckled to himself "And why would that be?" Kevin started, "Would you have changed your mind and not come?" Edd stood shaking slightly, "I wouldn't say that, but…" Edd's voice trailed off. "But what?" Kevin asked, pushing for a full answer. "I would have prepared myself a bit more, you see, put on something more fitting to a ride on a motorcycle." Eddward said pulling at his sweater. Kevin chuckled to himself, so this was the problem, he was worried about how he looked. "You look fine dork." Kevin said smiling, "Now, let's go get something to eat." Kevin set his helmet on the handlebar of the bike and stepped up to Eddward. Pushing his head back slightly Kevin undid the belt which held the helmet to Eddward's head. Lifting it off, the beanie that always covered his hair was pulled off, letting Edd's long black hair fall over his face slightly covering the top of his eyes. "Well, this is a new look." Kevin said softly, as he brought the helmet to his side. Eddward's cheeks began to redden as he turned his face away, afraid of what Kevin might say if he saw. "Tho I believe this belongs to you." Kevin's voice traveled low, as he extended his arm offering Edd back his beanie. Eddward took the beanie out of Kevin's hands and put it back on, tucking a good portion of his hair underneath it hiding it away. Kevin placed the helmet on the back of the bike as the two began to make their way to the restaurant. "What selection of food do the server here?" Eddward asked as they moved between the parked cars in the small lot. "It is a buffet style of all selections, and it is pretty good as well, not the rip off junk you get at the usual buffet's." Kevin replied, a warm smile on his face.

As the two walked through the door, a younger looking blonde stood ready at the seating line a bright smile, and a almost perky hop to his appearance. Approaching him he finally spoke up, "Welcome to Govinda's my name is Allex and I'll be your waiter this evening." the boy started, "Will this be a table for 2 or are we expecting more?" Eddward surprisingly stepped in at this point, "Salutations Allex, this will only be for the 2 of us, and thank you for such a warm greeting." he said, stepping slightly in front of Kevin. Being closer there was one astonishing feature of this waiter boy, and that was his eyes, which were a deep amethyst purple. Allex simply smiled, nodded his head, and grabbed two menus and the coordinating silverware, then began to lead them to their table. Once sat down Allex pulled out a small pad and a pen, "What would you 2 like to drink?" he asked casually, "We have pepsi products if that helps." Kevin and Eddward looked towards each other, "I'll have whatever you do." Eddward said shyly. "Then it seems we are having two Mnt. Dews, no ice in either please." Kevin replied to both. Allex's pen flicked and in moments he smiled, and excused himself to go retrieve their drinks. "Shall we?" Kevin asked, standing.

Both boys went through the lines of the buffet, Kevin focused on the Italian side of things while Eddward was off in an oriental section. Kevin picked heavy pastas, and rich red meats and hefty starches. Edd, focused on lean foods, strips of smoked salmon, sushi, and greens of all sorts. The 2 reconvened at their table and sat, each taking a small note of what the other had gotten. Their drinks were there waiting for them and glancing around they saw the flash of blonde as Allex bounced from table to table waiting on the other customers. For as full as the building was, it was seemingly quiet. The first few minutes went by in silence as Kevin and Eddward ate their meals. The more their plates began to empty the more conversation began to spur. "Edd, I'm sorry for earlier." Kevin started, spinning his fork around on his plate, now more just picking at his food, "Edwin has a history of ruining things for me, and quite honestly I didn't want you getting mixed up in the middle of our feuds." "I'm not sure how much you remember about us back when we actually got to be around each other, " he continued, "but day after day I remember all of it, tho sometimes I go a long time without thinking about it the memories never leave my head." "I made friends that day where we all came together and though you two seemed to not want to continue with the style of the spotlight I did, and in that I lost the connection to the world that was more just on a human level." "When I saw you I was happier than I have been in a long time, you brought back memories of when I still felt like I belonged to just myself, but as a kid even that wasn't much." Eddward sat and listened, he carefully analyzed each word, wanting to do his best to understand how Kevin felt, wanting to do his best to find a way to hear all this and try to make a part of it better. Kevin continued "You were and are still a very shy person, yet you have the ability to make such a change of mood in a person." Edd sat quiet for a moment, thinking of what he could possibly say next that would help this moment. "I remember your smile the most." Eddward began, "You were like a torch in the dark for me, though I at times was ready to quit and just return to studies and hide away from where I was at that time, to leave the spotlight and never come back, you told me your dreams and ambitions, you held my hand pulling me to my feet and helped me get through what had to be done." At this point Edd's voice was beginning to shake. "You are very correct in saying we gained friends there, but I gained something more and that was an emotion a very young me could not understand at all yet." Kevin's heart was in his throat, was Eddward saying what he thought? "When I'm around you Kevin..," Eddward's voice caught in his throat and the boy stopped, he sat there shaking looking at the ground, afraid to move. "What am I doing.." Edd thought to himself, "Why am I telling him this.." Without lifting his head he heard Kevin's chair slide back, Eddward figured he was about to leave, what he had said was too much. What happened next was definitely not that. A warm hand slid behind his head and another under his chin, his head was tilted ever so slightly and then gently, lips, pressed against his own. It lasted only a moment, but in that time the silence was deafening. No words were needed for the second their lips were together, every word, every emotion, and every feeling was conveyed right then and there. That moment was over as quick as it started, Kevin moved away and sat back down at his seat grabbing his fork and beginning to eat again like nothing had happened. Eddward was no longer shaking but his cheeks burned a bright red, and little did either of them know, so did one other in the restaurant. Allex was making his way over to them from one side of the room when he saw Kevin get up and simply walk over and kiss Eddward. The moment seemed a first, yet so sincere, Allex wondered the story behind it. Kevin stood, his plate empty and moved to next to Eddward, "Want to go?" He started, "I feel like we would have a better time talking about the rest of this in private. Edd simply shook his head yes, standing with Kevin as the two exited the building.


End file.
